otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Los Angeles County Characters
Stacy = |Lives = Lives in Santa Monica, California |Theme = |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 125 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Sigil = }} }} |-|Calypso = |Lives = Lives in Santa Monica, California |Theme = iiO - Rapture (Armin van Buuren Remix)|Height = 6'2"|Weight = 145|HairColor = Purple|EyeColor = Black|Sigil = }} }} |-|Acacio = |Lives = Lives in Santa Monica, California |Theme = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 155|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Sigil = }} }} |-|Winston = |Lives = Lives in Santa Monica, California |Theme = |Height = 6'2"|Weight = 232|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Brown|Sigil = }} }} |-|Hernandez = |Lives = Lives in Santa Monica, California |Theme = |Height = 5'5"|Weight = 120|HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Sigil = }} }} |-|Misun = |Lives = Lives in Pasadena, California |Theme = |Height = 5'2"|Weight = 92|HairColor = Dyed Brown|EyeColor = Dark Brown|Sigil = }} }} |-|Stacy Lee = |CharacterName = Stacy Lee |Flavor = Yuri who? |Theme = [https://youtu.be/XllMAyMGUW8 Sick Puppies - Under A Very Black Sky] |Height = 5'5" |Weight = 116 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Dark Brown |Month = May |Day = 27th |Year = 1976 |CurrentAge = 24 |Birthplace = Pasadena, California |Nationality = Korean American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Pasadena, California }} * * ---- *Face claim: Hwang Mi Hee}}}} |-|Casey = |CharacterName = Casey Oleski |Flavor = She craves shoes more than she desires purses. |Theme = |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 124 |HairColor = Light Blonde |EyeColor = Blue |Month = June |Day = 3rd |Year = 1975 |CurrentAge = 25 |Birthplace = Arcadia, California |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Pasadena, California }} ---- *Face claim: Anna-Sofia Ali-Sisto}}}} |-|Trent = |CharacterName = Trent |Flavor = You really should stay away from me. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/Fq84vRHAI_E Radical Face - Black Eyes] |Height = 6' |Weight = 181 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Dark Brown |Month = October |Day = 31st |Year = 1977 |CurrentAge = 24 |Birthplace = Lives in Pasadena, California |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Pasadena, California }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Enhance |Power Effect 1 = Trent's pact with the Hat Man was finished but his link to the Sunless remained unbroken. He retains unknown abilities from another time and world without need of the Hat Man's powers. }} *Before meeting Stacy Lee and Casey he was a bit of a loner, only occasionally hanging out with one other friend at school. * * * * * *Because he was in the Sunless before the time paradox occurred, he remembers everything. *He's on Nemo's watchlist. If he even so much as thinks of doing something detrimental to Yuri, Lucas, or their loved ones, Nemo will kill him. *Still holds a grudge against Yuri. Will warn Stacy Lee about him if he tries getting close to her again. ---- *Face claim: Steven Strait}}}} |-|Michael = |CharacterName = Michael |Flavor = His shadow looks familiar. |Theme = |Height = 5'11¾" |Weight = 160 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Steel Blue |Month = November |Day = 8th |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = ?? |Birthplace = Slovenia |Nationality = Slovene American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased }} }}